


Dear daughter

by themerrymutants



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Deaf Character, Gen, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Karin's mother goes out for a mission she leaves her daughter a rather worrisome letter of apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear daughter

Dear Daughter,

I am so sorry for the damage I’ve probably done to you. Erik used to be a good man, or at least better than he is now. He saved me, gave me a home, and a purpose. I was loyal to him because he’d given me reason to believe that loyalty and trust wouldn’t be betrayed. 

As ashamed as I am to admit it: I prayed you’d be a mutant from the moment I found out I was pregnant with you. I prayed that you wouldn’t be human so I could stay and continue to give you a home. I did everything I could to convince Erik that I was worth keeping, and apparently it worked.

The doctors I saw told me that you couldn’t hear and likely never would, another thing that’s likely a product of my broken DNA. That made you basically useless to him. Somehow though I convinced him to let us stay. I convinced him that there were other ways you could help. Like interpret, something that’s always useful. 

You turned 11 and I waited praying to God and every saint that might even think about listening to me that something would show. You turned 12, then 13, and at 14 he forced me to have you tested for the X-gene. We had a person who could sense mutants. She took one look at you and shook her head. You were human.

I was pathetic enough to beg to let you stay in an environment that would likely damage you more than leaving did. I will  _never_  forgive myself for that. I put my happiness before yours, and that is never right. I, inadvertently, gave you the idea that you were to blame for us having to leave, that I held you responsible. I have never, and will never, blame you. It’s Erik and his apparent inability to change that caused this.

I want you, and need you, to know that I love you  _so_  much. You are the light of my life, you make me so happy, it’s because of you that I finally realized I had to leave. Erik did things that I could never agree with, that I had told him would never work, that hurt me and dozens of others. He went against almost everything I, and at one point he, believed in.

I know that you, like me, still love him and probably still wait for the day when he’ll come through the Mansion’s door and give as much of an apology as his pride will let him. I’m almost certain he won’t though. I wish he could see you though, see how you’ve grown. I’m sure part of him still cares as he did actually care about you for reasons other than your potential usefulness. 

I love you so much Karin. I really do and I am so  _sorry_  that I ever made you think otherwise. I have no right to ask but I do hope you can forgive me one day. You are precious to me. You are my daughter, and I will _always_  love you.

Your loving, and very stupid at times, Mother.

 

Karin wiped her eyes as she finished the letter. She’d be lying if she said that she’d never once either blamed herself or thought her mom blamed her, for Mr. Erik forcing them to leave. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized why she’d been given this letter before the team left on their mission: she wasn’t planning on coming back.

She ran as fast as she could down to the hangar ignoring how dangerous it was to take the stairs down two at a time and how slippery the floors were. She needed to get there, needed to make sure she knew. She could still make it if she hurried. 

The hangar’s caution lights weren’t on, the roof wasn’t open, and they were still loading supplies. She ran forward frantically searching for her. Finally she saw her coming out with the rest of the team. She didn’t even bother trying to get her attention instead practically bowling her over hugging her as tightly as she could, burying her face into her mother’s shoulder. Everything about her actions and her body language begged for her mother not to leave.

Danielle held her tightly and rubbed her back soothingly humming softly as she did. It calmed her every time.

**Don’t go,** Karin signed over and over after she’d pulled back.  **I’m not mad. I promise I’m not mad. I love you. Please don’t go, don’t leave me all alone.**

**I have to go, but I promise I won’t leave you. You have my word as a Schoepke, I will come home.** She pressed a tender kiss to Karin’s forehead wiping away her tears with the pad of her thumbs.  **I love you too. Always.**


End file.
